With the emergence of bring-your-own-device (BYOD) technology in the workplace, enterprises permit employees or other personnel to use their own devices for business purposes. This can include accessing enterprise data, such as email and corporate documents. However, prior to an employee using his or her own device in the workplace, an enterprise can require the employee to enroll with a management service capable of protecting enterprise data accessible through a device from theft, data loss, and unauthorized access. Administrators of the management service can utilize the management service to oversee operation of the devices enrolled with or otherwise managed by the service.
Various operating systems do not permit or provide capabilities for multiple management applications to exist on a single device. For instance, System Center Configuration Manager (SCCM) is a device management application offered by Microsoft® capable of evaluating, deploying, and updating devices in enterprise environments. However, upon installation on a device, SCCM updates the registry of the device to prevent other management applications from performing management functions. For instance, SCCM may make application programming interface (API) calls to an operating system of the device to terminate any other management services executing on the device.